Outra Última Noite
by aluapsepol
Summary: Kagome está indo a uma festa a fantasia com seus amigos, mas encontra algo inédito lá. O que seria isso, e poderes usaria para ter Kagome?


TITULO: OUTRA ÚLTIMA NOITE.

Primeiro Olhar.

Lá estava Kagome, deitada em sua cama, dormindo seu sono profundo, até ser despertada por um som irritantemente perto. Era seu despertador, que mesmo em pleno sábado tocou às 06h30min.

- Que droga. Nem sábado essa porra me deixa dormir! – ela deixou a revolta por acordar tão cedo movê-la, bateu em seu despertador, quase o despedaçando. – por que isso despertou? Eu não tenho que fazer nada hoje. – virou-se e quando ia tentar dormir ouviu uma voz dizendo:

- Filha, levante-se. Não se esqueça de que tem uma festa para ir.

A garota não se preocupou, pensou que sua mãe estava brincando. Até que olhou para onde estava pendurado seu calendário, e percebeu que era 31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas.

- Ah! – levantou de um salto e correu pelo quarto catando roupa aqui e acolá para encontrar as fantasias que seriam usadas por ela, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

Mesmo que seus amigos ainda não tinham ido a uma festa na Era Atual, Kagome imaginou que seria bom que eles conhecessem um pouco mais de onde ela morava, e essa seria a ocasião perfeita. Quando todos se disfarçam, usam mil e uma fantasias estranhas. Ninguém notaria que as orelhas de Inuyasha eram verdadeiras. Empilhou algumas roupas encima da cama de Souta, outras na sua própria cama e correu para o poço come-ossos.

- Pessoal, vamos, eu estou com pressa – gritou no momento que saiu do poço, por mais que Miroku e Sango não escutassem, sabia que Inuyasha escutaria e avisaria aos outros.

Depois de alguns minutos apareceram todos, Kagome entregou um fragmento da Jóia para Sango, um para Miroku e os quatro pularam no poço, em direção à Era Atual. Chegando lá, a colegial empurrou os garotos para o quarto de seu irmão enquanto guiava Sango para o seu.

As fantasias eram muito diferentes entre si. Kagome estava usando uma de vampiro, Sango vestia-se de cigana, Miroku de zumbi e Inuyasha de mosqueteiro. Depois de todos prontos, Kagome chamou-os e eles seguiram para a casa de uma das amigas de Kagome, Yume.

Pode parecer estranho que eles estejam indo a uma festa antes do meio dia, principalmente uma festa de Dia das Bruxas, mas aquela festa era _a _festa. Na casa de sua amiga as cortinas escuras, unidas aos panos pretos que colocariam em todas as janelas, deixariam a casa com um aspecto misterioso e assustador. Mesmo com o sol ardendo do lado de fora, do lado de dentro estava tão escuro que somente Inuyasha podia ver perfeitamente.

O salão correspondia totalmente com o tema, com morcegos e aranhas presos às paredes e teto, baratas e ratos desenhados no chão e nos rodapés, com luzes de neon no centro da pista de dança e espalhadas por diversos locais da casa, muitas abóboras em cima das mesas e no chão, alguns lugares estavam manchados com tinta vermelha, como sangue, havia vários desenhos de fantasmas nas paredes e falsas árvores desfolhadas perto das portas. Mas com toda essa organização e beleza, não era os enfeites que chamavam a atenção de Kagome. Era um lindo garoto fantasiado de vampiro, com seus revoltados cabelos loiros apontando para todas as direções, seu rosto não muito anguloso, porem indescritivelmente belo, sua perfeita boca pálida, como o resto de seu rosto, e, o que mais impressionou Kagome, seus intensos olhos verdes que, para vergonha da garota, estavam totalmente voltados e concentrados nela. Envergonhada por ser pega encarando um estranho, Kagome abaixou o olhar, depois de um tempo voltou a olhá-lo, apenas para saber se já tinha desviado o olhar. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao saber que ele ainda a olhava e o pior, sorria ante a vergonha dela.

- Oi – ele lhe dirigiu a palavra depois de aproximar-se –, eu sou Drack [n/a: pronuncia-se Dreyck]. E você?

- Eu me chamo Kagome – tentou dizer isso sem que sua voz tremesse, não por timidez, mas por medo. Aquele garoto, mesmo com sua beleza imperial, dava-lhe um arrepio na espinha ao olhá-la, como se por trás daquela criatura bela, calma e tranqüila, se escondesse um ser perigoso que tentava conter-se, mas não podia fazê-lo para sempre.

Depois dessa apresentação, Drack conversou abertamente com Kagome. Perguntando, respondendo e opinando.

Pacto Eterno.

Na historia de conversa vai, conversa vem, começou a passar Vou cair na Sacanagem – Os Caçadores, Kagome adorava aquele funk, por tanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrar Drack pela gola da blusa e dizer:

- Adoro essa musica, dance-a comigo.

Assim, deslizaram até o meio da pista e se soltaram. A garota dançava rápida e sensualmente na frente de Drack, enquanto ele acompanhava com movimentos semelhantes e pareados aos dela, mantendo sempre um braço ao seu redor. Foram se aproximando e se aproximando, até que seus lábios pudessem se roçar, mas não pararam por aí, foram se aproximando mais e mais. Quando finalmente se beijaram, Drack se afastou bruscamente e saiu da pista de dança, deixando uma atordoada Kagome para trás. Não sabendo o que fez de errado, ela o seguiu. Quando o alcançou segurou seu braço e lhe puxou com rapidez.

- O que aconteceu? O que deu em você? O que eu fiz? Por que você saiu daquele jeito? – não esperou nem um segundo para empurrar boca afora suas perguntas.

- Kagome, preste bastante atenção e tente não perguntar mais do que já perguntou. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Aquele beijo foi… um erro. Eu não posso ficar perto de você, nem de ninguém. O problema não é você, sou eu. Não posso continuar fingindo ser algo que não sou. Eu me apegava muito às pessoas ao meu redor, mas acabava machucando-as, e as perdendo. Eu me transformei em algo perigoso, algo temível e repugnante. Por isso não posso me aproximar de você, nem de você, nem de outras pessoas.

- Como você machuca as pessoas? Não é um humano de verdade é?

- Eu disse para não perguntar mais.

- Não, você disse que eu devia tentar não perguntar mais. Eu tentei, mas não posso me afastar se não me responder ao menos isso.

- Tudo bem, mas saiba que eu não disse isso para ninguém antes de você e espero que você guarde segredo.

- Não se preocupe, sou acostumada a guardar segredos.

- Pois então eu acreditarei em você. Tem razão, não sou humano, sou vampiro. E daí dá para ter uma idéia de como eu machuco as pessoas, não?

- Sim, dá – diferente do que ele imaginava, ela não se assustou, então ele perguntou:

- Qual segredo que esconde se você fica tranqüila ao saber que sou uma máquina de matar humanos?

- Eu sou uma sacerdotisa. Viajo entre essa era e a Era Feudal para encontrar e purificar a Jóia de Quatro almas.

- Realmente, é muito. Mas eu não sou um vampiro comum, sou Drácula, o primeiro vampiro a vagar pelo mundo.

Nessa hora, os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram pela surpresa. Mas ela recuperou-se rápido e disfarçou:

- Parece terrível, viver tantos anos e ver todos que já bem quis morrer.

- Sim, é terrível. Mas não é só por isso que se assusta, é?

- Na verdade, sim. Eu me importo mais com as pessoas ao meu redor que comigo mesma. Como poderá comprovar.

- Para seu bem, não terei tempo para isso.

- Por quê?

- Eu preciso recuperar minhas energias. Sendo um vampiro eu não durmo, mas hiberno durante dois anos depois de viver vinte normalmente.

- E quando começará a hibernar? – ela fez essa pergunta com um que de temor

- Amanha, quando o sol nascer. – disse tristemente

- Então, se não nos veremos mais, poderia ao menos continuar o que estávamos fazendo antes de sairmos da festa?

- Você não entendeu o perigo ainda?

- Entender, entendi. Mas não me importo. Como disse, sou uma sacerdotisa, imagino que posso me cuidar durante uma noite. Quero que você comemore comigo hoje, como você nunca pôde ou poderá comemorar com outra pessoa. Divirta-se ao menos uma vez.

- Tudo bem, mas não me atreverei a chegar tão perto como antes.

- Deixe isso de lado, já disse que sei me defender. Quero apenas que me prometa uma coisa.

- O que quer que lhe prometa?

- Quero que esqueça, ao menos hoje, a diferença entre você e os de minha espécie. Finja que é normal, haja e beije como um garoto normal. Depois de hoje, se quiser continuar evitando contatos prolongados com humanos, evite. Mas não comigo, não precisa me evitar.

- Sabe que posso machucá-la.

- Assim como sei que posso te machucar com os poderes espirituais que tenho. Com certeza não corro perigo.

- Me convenci, eu agirei como um humano sem restrições hoje. E mesmo depois disso, agirei sem restrições em relação a você toda vez que nos encontrarmos.

- Espero que esse pacto seja eterno.

- E é.

- Já que é assim, podemos voltar para festa. - ela deixou que um sorriso terno escapasse de seus lábios.

- Espere, deixe-me terminar algo.

Ela tentou falar, mas ele a calou com um beijo. Assim foi o resto da noite. Com muitos beijos e muita música se passou outra última noite de Drack, o Drácula.


End file.
